


Black Black Heart

by shadowinghope (maywemeetagainlove)



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Friendship/Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maywemeetagainlove/pseuds/shadowinghope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AH/AU. Some secrets are never meant to be uncovered. What happens when one is accidentally found out in a small town?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Black Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator of Twilight. I'm merely messing around with her characters for nonprofitable entertainment value.

I couldn't believe Jess had talked me into this. Just the ads popping up on the sides of the screen made me grimace and turn away. "Jess, is this really necessary?"  
She snorted. "Oh, please, Bella. Like this is the first time you've seen a site like this."  
I glared over at her. "Actually, it is. I told you, Jess, I don't look at this....stuff."  
Jess snorted again in disbelief. "Uh huh. Right. And I'm really the love child of Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt." I rolled my eyes and shook my head in annoyance. "Well, one of them. Is this it? Oh, this is it. Right here." She clicked on a video file and it opened, starting to load. "This is totally it. Okay, here's the deal, it's a threesome and most of the time the camera's on the two chicks but in the beginning, they give him some stupid line or something. Okay, here it is." The video finally loaded and Jess clicked a button to make it cover the entire screen. There was a fade from black and immediately two women barely dressed walked into a room with a man letting them in, dressed in black pants and a button up dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. His face couldn't be seen but he had a shock of black hair and his forearms......they had a russet-like tone.  
"So, this is your room?" One ridiculous looking girl asked.  
"It's nice," the other even more ridiculous looking one remarked.  
The man didn't answer but started to turn around. I waited to see if this was indeed who Jess thought it was but the video froze right before his face came into view.  
"You've gotta be kidding me. Unbelievable." Jess tried clicking around in a few places but still the video stayed in the same place it had stopped. "Okay, this site officially sucks. Redtube it is." Jess entered in an address quickly and waited for the page to load.  
"Redtube? Is that.....like YouTube? And how do you know the link by heart?"  
Jess smirked. "Because I've used it before. What, you've never looked up these videos to learn some _techniques_?"  
"No, I have not!" I said, offended.  
Jess rolled her eyes. "Right. You'd never do something like that. Virgin. Got it."  
"Hey!" I softly slapped her shoulder and she snorted for the third time since we'd come into her room.  
"Let's just say Mike should love me for my creativity."  
I grimaced. "Eww."  
She rolled her eyes again. "Okay here, I think I got it." She clicked on another video file, this time on a different site that was surprisingly.....red. Redtube, huh. The video loaded and immediately started to play the same intro scene we had just watched previously. This time, though, when the girls said their openers about the room, the guy turned fully around, smirking at them and I froze.  
"Not half as nice as what I'm looking at right now," Jake said huskily.  
Jess turned to look at me, seeing my expression, and her mouth dropped. "It's him, isn't it? I was right, wasn't I? It's Jacob Black, right?"  
I couldn't answer her; right then, I was too busy watching Jake starting to make out with both girls, one who was focusing on opening his pants while the other hurriedly undressed. He kissed all the way down to the latter girl's chest and all I wanted was to look away but I couldn't. This was Jake........the son of my dad's best friend, a few years older than me Jake. What on earth.....  
"Bella!" Jess snapped her fingers in my face, jerking my attention to her momentarily before staring at the screen again where the first girl was performing oral on Jake, making him kiss the other girl's bare breasts more wildly.  
"What?" I asked absent-mindedly.  
"Is that Jake?"  
I didn't know what prompted my answer but before I knew it, I had shaken my head. "No, Jess. That's not Jake."  
"What?" Jess burst out in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? That is so him! The only thing different is the hair and he's got some serious muscle going on right now. But that's him! Don't tell me that's not him! It is him and you know it!"  
I glanced up at the top of the screen and when I was confident I memorized the web address, I turned to stare at Jess seriously, trying to affect a bored demeanor like normal. "You asked me to look and tell you if it was him or not. I did that and it's not him. Listen, I gotta run. I promised Angela I'd drop those cards off for her before I went to work later. You coming in on Mike's dinner break tonight?" I tried my best to distract her with typical everyday stuff but I could see she wasn't giving up so easily.  
Jess scoffed. "Whatever. I still say it's him. I've seen a shitload of his videos and I'm telling you, it's him."  
I shrugged. "I don't think it is but if you want, I'll see what I can find out. Last I heard, he was at school."  
Another snort. "Yeah, the school of fucking," she muttered as she thankfully x-ed out of the screen that was now producing all kinds of sounds I would've rather not heard at that moment, especially where the guy I'd known most of my life was concerned and was definitely causing.  
I shrugged again and got up, grabbing my bookbag and truck keys. "I'll ask and see what Charlie says."  
"Right, because your dad would tell you if Jake was doing porn videos."  
I rolled my eyes. "I didn't say that. I'll tell Ang you said hi. I'll talk to you later, okay?"  
"Alright," Jess said, sounding disappointed. "I'll see you later. Mike wants to go to the diner again."  
I chuckled. "Again? Why doesn't he take you someplace else for a change of scenery?"  
"That's what I keep saying! But you know, Mike. Trying to change that boy is like trying to change--" I nodded and moved closer to the door as she rambled on about what a boring relationship she had with Mike. I answered her back and then said goodbye, jumped into my truck and headed home -- all mindless -- while I went over and over the reasons why Jake's face was in a porn video online. I wondered what on earth could have possessed him ever to do such a thing. The Jacob Black I knew would never even consider it. Unless......  
I shook my head. I drove a little faster than I normally would, eager to get home so I could fire up my old computer, check out that site, watch that video one more time uninhibited and then call Billy to ask him for his son's cell phone number. I felt the need for answers burning through me; how could the boy next door become a naughty top rated porn star? I didn't know but considering it was Jake, I was intent on finding out.


End file.
